We Are The Next Gen
by MavisK
Summary: We are the next gen is a story about the Harry Potter next gen characters! Told by different characters.
1. Chapter 1

Albus

Albus Severus dashed around the platform, trying to find his sister. The crowds of people blocked his vision as he rounded a pillar and was caught up in the steam of the train. He panicked slightly, not seeing any flashes of red hair like he hoped for. He dragged his trunk along, cursing as his white ferret, Sno, fought to get out. Albus finally stopped running and looked around. But before he could catch his breath, a tall figure with crazy, curly red hair slammed into him. Albus nearly fell over as he gasped out her name.

"Rose!" he sputtered, hugging her back. "Hi!" Rose let go of him quickly at hearing her name and grinned. Albus saw that she had much tanner skin than a few months ago and her curly hair was slightly mussed. She was already wearing her robes, trunk in hand and owl cage in the other.

"How was your summer?" he asked, even though he had seen her at their Labor Day family reunion.

"Fantastic!" she grinned, "We visited Bulgaria!"

"I heard," said Albus, "Hey, like to help me find Lily and my parents?"

"Love to," she answered. They walked around the platform a little more, before spotting two redheads and Harry Potter, Albus' father.

"We lost you Al," said his mum, Ginny Potter, shaking a finger at him.

"Give him a break Gin," said Harry, "Here Al, a little money for the trolley. I already gave Lily hers." Lily grinned and held up a few Galleons. She looked slightly nervous, her hand shaking on her trunk handle. While Ginny made small talk with Rose, Albus looked around excitedly for the rest of their family. Then he spotted the Weasleys, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, along with his cousins Fred and Roxanne.

"Fourth year!" cried Fred, pumping a fist in the air. "Where's James?" James and Fred were the perfect troublemakers at Hogwarts, always getting in big messes.

"Right here," said James, showing up with the other Weasley family behind him.

"Hugo!"

"Fred!"

"Hi Angelina!"

Everyone exchanged hellos, hugging and kissing each other. Albus watched them all, Rose by his side.

"Gross," she commented, smoothing down her hair. Lily walked over to them, poking Albus.

"Train's leaving soon," she said, her voice breaking a little.

"You'll be fine Lil," he said, hugging her. She hugged him back slowly, slightly surprised looking at the kind gesture. The train whistled and the whole family made their way to the platform.

"Wish Teddy could have been here to see you all off," said Harry, "He's very busy with his Gringott's job." Albus understood but still missed his blue haired "uncle." He hugged his father and mother, Ginny crying a little. He and Rose hurried into a compartment together, sticking their heads out the window.

"Bye!" cried Ginny and Harry.

"See you at Christmas!" said George and Angelina.

"We love you!" said Ron and Hermione.

And the train was off, clicking down the track before rounding the corner out of sight…


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter rubbed his head, messy black hair getting a little messier. He saw Albus chatting with Rose in the second compartment, but just waved slightly and ran down the corridor to his friends. The first person he saw as he entered, was the pretty but very sassy Sia Chang. Her long black hair was pulled back in a plait, her eyebrow raised at James' other friend, Anthony Macmillan. Anthony was a nice, blonde haired boy with not much care to rules, just like James' other best friend Fred, the redheaded freckly boy who was trying to catch a chocolate frog that had jumped under the seat.

"I'm telling you!" Sia was saying, "Chocolate gives you awful pimples, you should really stop eating those Frogs." Anthony rolled his eyes and stuffed in another Frog.

"James!" he said suddenly. "Hey buddy!" James grinned and tossed himself onto a seat, kicking Fred softly on the back.

"Geroff!" he mumbled, head popping up. "Oh hey James."

"Hi James," said Sia, smiling.

"Hi," said James, grabbing one of Anthony's Chocolate Frogs. "How was your guy's summer?"

"Oh, alright," said Sia, smacking Fred upside the head as he grabbed another Frog. "Mum's been busy with Quidditch, so I've been spending a lot of time at Dad's house." James nodded sympathetically, knowing how much Sia hated her dad and the divorce.

"Mine was fab!" said Fred in the mock imitation of a girly girl. "I spent the whole time working at Dad's store. He says I'm a natural but advised me not to get into too much trouble at school." He smirked and dug a few Dungbombs out of his bag. "Course I can't just stop, can I?" James laughed. Fred threw them out into the hallway and shut their door. A second later, some horrible green smoke filled the air and some students screamed. James burst into laughter, high fiving Fred as Sia snorted in disbelief and humor.

"How about you Anthony?" asked James when they calmed down again.

"Oh, it was alright," he said, shrugging. "Dad and I went fishing a lot. That muggle thing you know? Mum's been taking care of Agnes a lot more, more complications I guess." Agnes was Anthony's adorable baby sister who was constantly sick. Sia laid a hand on Anthony's knee, concerned etched on her face.

"She'll be alright," she said seriously. Anthony shrugged as the door flew open suddenly. A very angry and curly haired Rose was standing there, cheeks on fire.

"Fred Weasley!" she screeched, "You complete idiot! I will owl your mother if you don't stop setting those bloody Dungbombs everywhere!" The door slammed again as Rose walked away and the compartment fell silent. Then they all burst into laughter, holding their stomachs and tears falling down their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Weasley stomped back to her compartment, flopping into a seat beside her cousin Lily.

"What did he say?" she asked, not even looking up from her book.

"Well, he _said _nothing and just laughed, but I heard, I'm an arse," said Rose grumpily. Her little brother Hugo giggled.

"Arse," he said, scribbling it down in his notebook.

"Hugo, no!" said Rose, "It's a not a good word, okay?" Hugo just giggled and ran out to the trolley to buy some chocolate. Rose groaned and whipped out her wand to practice a few spells. But she barely had a moment to relax when the blonde head of Dominque came into view.

"Rozie?" she said, "Bonjour!" They hugged, not having met up at the platform.

"Bonjour Domi," said Lily, hugging her cousin as well. "Did you see the rest of the family?"

"Oui," she said, "So did Louis, but he iz with a few friendz." Rose nodded. "But I also came becauzz someone told me that zey need you in compartment six Rozie." Rose felt excitement bubble in her chest. _Scorpius. _She jumped up from her seat.

"Probably Hugo got himself into trouble," she said, one of her usual excuses. "Be right back Lily." She left as Domi went back to her own compartment to be with her friends. Rose scampered down the aisle until she reached the seventh door. She slid it open easily and slipped inside, finding it empty.

"Scorpius?" Suddenly she felt two hands around her waist and whirled around to find Scorpius Malfoy grinning at her.

"Scor!" she hissed, "This is dangerous!" He closed the door and then pressed his lips to hers.

"Nah," he said, "We'll be fine." She couldn't help but kiss him back, hands on his shoulder blades.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you more," she answered, hugging him. Scorpius smiled. They sat down together, Rose holding his hand.

"How's your dad?" she asked, knowing that he had recently left his wife.

"He's better," said Scorpius nonchalantly. "He sort of sleeps a lot but that's okay." Rose hugged him slightly.

"I better go," she whispered, "We can meet tomorrow somewhere." Scorpius nodded and kissed her on the lips before opening the door and letting her go. Rose grinned one last time as she went down the aisle, then grabbing Hugo out of James' compartment, went back to her own.


End file.
